A Match Made in OZ
by TLWROX
Summary: Where do I begin? I wrote this awhile ago, but ff.net wouldn't let me have real life fics. Now, I can! So, it's a real life fic! That's about all I can give away.. It's not a continuous of my last one. And I'm not some CRAZED psycho fan- HONEST! Just read


Disclaimers: I own none of the actors (I wish I did though... a certain rugged one...) and I'm not making money off of this. I also don't know if these are their real personalities- woefully, I don't know them personally. I also don't own anything Warner Brothers related- I'm not their spokeswoman and I don't get money from them, either. I am also using the LW message board people in this story at their approval. They don't get money either. (No matter how much they beg me!) Antea R. 2002  
  
P.S- I need to add in a few thank yous: #1, to all the LW message board people I used (and misused) in this fic. I love you guys! Thanks for letting me take you to Australia for a week! #2, to roxton. I started this story over 5 months ago, didn't write anything for 3 months, and then, roxton came along and helped me figure out how to end this. He gave suggestions for scenes, dialogue and the special *ending*. I thank him profusely!! and, #3, for all my beta readers and reviewers- thank you!! :)  
  
P.P.S- I am not a weirdo. I haven't been pondering this plot for the last 6 months. I am no nutcase, if the writers/directors/actors/producers/Ms. Kilby EVER read this, I am SO sorry. I don't mean any disrespect, for I don't know them. This was just some crazy, silly idea I came up with. Don't take it too much to heart... And now that I've bored you enough:  
  
**Note: As happy as I am that our darling Will Snow got married, I know there are people out there that agree that maybe he should've gone for another dark haired beauty. With this in mind, here is my little fic.  
  
I stared at the computer screen in complete and utter shock. *WHAT?! He got MARRIED?!* My brain screamed. *I know it's a little crush- heck- he's 22 years my senior- but crushes aren't supposed to marry some woman I've never even heard of! The least he could've done was marry Rachel!* A light bulb magically went on in my brain.  
  
"Hold on a second." I said out loud, not caring if my parents could hear me from the far corner of our row-home. "What if Will WERE to marry Rachel?? They have chemistry on screen- nah. That couldn't happen- or could it??"  
  
I then proceeded to spend the next several days talking to the members of The Lost World's Official Message Board. There were people just like me wishing that if they weren't the ones to marry Will, at least Rachel could be. I formed a plan. I was originally going to spend that money in my bank account for a European vacation during the summer, but I realized that this was more important. Yes, I was a crazed fan, and yes, I was being a little obsessive and not thinking straight, but if there were other people in on this, it couldn't go wrong.  
  
"Tigs-" I said into the receiver "How much money have you got?"  
  
"What?" she asked me  
  
"How much do you have in your account- how much could you get your hands on?"  
  
"Um- about 2,000 dollars, I guess. Why??"  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you now. But you have to keep it a secret. I don't want the whole damn board to find out about it." I went into long and boring details- every little thing I had been planning for the past three days.  
  
"You ARE crazy. I am SO not going to do that!" she said to me, amazed.  
  
"Tigs- come ON. You know Rachel and Will should be together-"  
  
"NO! I mean, yeah, they SHOULD be, but Will's married now, and by the look of those pictures, happily, and I'm not going to break up a marriage!"  
  
"Not even if it means we go to Australia??" I said luringly  
  
"Ah- well, I mean, the marriage probably won't last anyway... We don't know Rachel and Will, but they have great chemistry on screen...It couldn't hurt to TRY, ya know?? And we have school off soon- ok!! I'm in! What should I do?"  
  
"Well, we have to get some people together that we know will help us. I've made a little list: CalGal, CAP, Lex, Danielle, Me, You, Armmy and ASIG."  
  
"Armmy and ASIG?! Do they even care?"  
  
"Well, it slipped out when I was talking to Armmy, and he agreed to come with us only if we could try and get him a job as their armorer- I figured, it couldn't hurt to have him along. He persuaded ASIG who said he wouldn't mind hanging out with Jennifer..."  
  
"Ah, boys. Can't live with 'em- can't live with 'em!"  
  
"So, we have to contact these other people. You get Danielle and Lex, and I've got CalGal and CAP, ok? You call me back ASAP- as soon as you get a response from them. I need to know right away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three days and I had heard nothing. It wasn't going to work if I didn't have at least four other people with me.  
  
"Hello?" I blindly asked into the phone  
  
"Antea? That you?" came Tigs' voice from the other end  
  
I immediately perked up "Yes- yes it's me- you got the others with you??"  
  
"Yes! They are thrilled- they're really excited. When should we be there?"  
  
"Tell everyone to fly to the JFK airport- we're taking the #654 flight to Sydney on the 22nd. Got it?"  
  
"Ok. Did CAP and CalGal agree?"  
  
"Yeah! We're going to Australia, baby!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane ride had been a long and grueling one. Armmy sat with ASIG and bored the crap out of him by talking about guns the ENTIRE 14 hour flight. CalGal and CAP sat together, going over every detail of our plan- inside and out- trying to correct mess-ups and find the perfect solution. They did a lot of quiet, intellectual bickering. Danielle and Lex were paired up- going through all their Will and Rachel photos and excitedly talking about what they'd do when they'd meet the cast. Tigs and I however, were not worrying about our scheme. We knew it by heart and it couldn't fail- we hoped. We spent the long flight talking about TLW and coming up with crazy fantasies....  
  
"Ugh. I will have the WORST jet lag in the history of the world." Tigs commented when we had arrived in Sydney's airport and gotten our bags.  
  
"I still can't believe you guys are crazy enough to fly to Australia and try to get together two actors." Armmy commented as ASIG silently nodded behind him.  
  
"You two came along, didn't you? We're not commenting on you, Arms, looking for an armoring job for The Lost World, or you, ASIG, wanting to drool over Jennifer O'Dell." Lex plainly stated, giving the two boys the evil eye.  
  
They looked down at their feet in embarrassment- evidently having been caught as hypocrites.  
  
"Look. Why don't we find a taxi, get some rooms in a hotel and take a flight to Queensland in the morning? From there we can find the studio." CalGal rationalized. Apparently, she and CAP had gone over this dozens of times on the flight.  
  
"Good idea, CalGal. We'll ask the driver for the nearest motel." I said, leading everyone out of the doors and into the windy weather.  
  
"I hope you all remembered to bring warm clothes. Their seasons are different than ours here." Danielle reminded everyone. ASIG smacked his forehead.  
  
"THAT'S why my mom told me to pack a sweater!"  
  
We all shook our heads in despair- we'd figure it all out later.  
  
"Wait a second." Armmy started "They're filming now, right? It's summer vacation for us- they just started shooting season 4??"  
  
"Yes. They have. Don't worry- we'll be fine. The only thing CalGal and I are shaky on is how we're going to actually GET into the studio and talk with the cast." CAP explained.  
  
"Well, Danielle talks to Rachel Blakely- and I've sent her some letters and vice versa. I'm sure they'd recognize us and be happy to let us in. (I hope)" I whispered to Tigs who raised her eyebrows at me.  
  
"Think. Most people wouldn't even get this far, guys! We made it to AUSTRALIA. We're going to the Warner Movieworld Studios to try and get our two favorite actors together. Even if it doesn't happen- think of what we've done!" Danielle exclaimed, as we hauled our stuff into the back of two waiting taxis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whizzing through the unfamiliar city as our taxi driver tried to find a relatively inexpensive and nice hotel, we further discussed our plans. I rode with ASIG, Armmy and Danielle.  
  
"Now. You all know what you have to do, right? It was explained to you..." I began  
  
"Tell me why WE have to help in this scary little plot?" ASIG gestured, pointing between himself and Armmy.  
  
"Because we brought you guys along. Either you don't come, or you do and you be of SOME help. We're not asking for the moon- plus- you guys get to "chill" with Jennifer." at that, the two boys sat back with a glaze forming over their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hotel, though very cheap, was nice. We rented two rooms- one for ASIG and Armmy and two to split up six women in. We had agreed to wake up bright and early the next morning so we could catch an early train and begin our little scheme to get Rachel and Will together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh. Do we have to wake up so early??" Danielle complained, rolling out of her twin bed.  
  
"Yes." Lex lectured "We have to catch the 8 o'clock train so we'll be all settled in by noon. Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Well, the address we send letters to says 'Oxenford'. We're starting in Brisbane because that's the biggest city near Oxenford." I shrugged, packing up the little that was taken out of my suitcase.  
  
When everyone was up and ready, we took off for the station.  
  
"Please, please don't sit me next to Arms again. I can't stand another gun lecture." ASIG begged me as I bought the tickets.  
  
"Fine. You can sit with Tigs and listen to her." I smiled, walking back from the desk, leaving a shocked ASIG staring behind me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride was an easy one- we slept almost the entire time since we had gotten up so early that morning.  
  
"Oh my lawd. I am not taking another plane trip for a LONG time after we get home." I stated, rubbing my neck and looking around at everyone.  
  
"Well, after this, we won't have to do any traveling for five days. We made it." Lex said, leading us out into the bright sunlight of beautiful Brisbane.  
  
We stood outside for a few minutes, relishing how far we had come- me grinning like an idiot.  
  
"And what are you so happy about?" CalGal questioned, glancing over at me as I smoothed the edges of a piece of paper that I held onto tightly in my jacket pocket.  
  
"Yeah. We got here, but we don't know where the studio is, how we'll get there, or how we'll get IN." Tigs stated  
  
"Hmmm...Well, it just so happens that right before we left, I spent two hours researching these 'Warner Roadshow Movieworld Studios', found exactly where they are, and a map of the grounds!" I was so proud of myself, I continued whistling cheerfully to myself.  
  
"Way to go, Antea!!" Armmy cheered "roxton will be proud of you! You finally did your own research!"  
  
"Well, someone had to. From the beginning of this trip, it seemed like we didn't plan ANYTHING besides how we're going to push Will and Rachel into a forced relationship." ASIG dryly commented.  
  
"Thanks for raining on our parade, ASIG." came Danielle's retort. He shot her a smug look.  
  
"I did some researching of my own." CAP started  
  
"Ah-hm!" CalGal grumbled  
  
"Ok, WE did some researching-" she corrected herself "The address of the studios- Pacific Highway, blah blah blah- there's a bus that goes there..."  
  
"YES!" I piped up "There's a Warner Brothers amusement park-"  
  
"Right next to the studios." CalGal finished "There are buses going there all day."  
  
"And I have the map- there are two security posts at either end. If we sneak up from the back- I read on their website that some people that work in the park ALSO have jobs in the studio. We just somehow convince them that we work there..." I explained  
  
"Hey! I have knowledge of their weapons- I might be a little young, but they might not be able to tell..." Armmy joined in excitedly. We had everything planned out now- the only question was- how would we help Rachel and Will??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We stayed in Brisbane over night. We had just enough money on us to get bus tickets to the studios in Oxenford. Brisbane was approximately and hours' drive. We were well rested by the time we got on the bus.  
  
"Ok. I've got the map- we're just spending a day. If we can't get into the studios today, we'll just go back tomorrow. We have almost five days until our flight leaves. That's MORE than enough time." I rationalized.  
  
"You mean, we go ALL the way back to Brisbane each day?!" Armmy nearly shouted.  
  
"No, you loof! We don't have enough money to do that! We go back to the hotel each and every day until we're able to get in." Danielle reprimanded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, the bus arrived right in front of the amusement park.  
  
"Yes! Do we get to go??" ASIG shouted happily, almost jumping up and down.  
  
"For gosh sakes. Whose idea was it to bring them?" Lex sighed.  
  
Everyone turned to me "What?" I asked, appalled "They'll be of some use..."  
  
We had our plan to get into the studios all worked out. It was kiddy corner to the park, so we'd just walk to the front gate and introduce ourselves. That was plan A at least. It was our only legal one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, hi. We're prospective writers for the show. We need to speak to either Coote or Hayes if you please. Actually, one of the actors would do just fine." CalGal defiantly stated.  
  
One of the guards called the main office.  
  
"Sorry, mates. Don't have you on'ar books." he stated, shooing us away.  
  
"On to plan B then, eh?" Tigs huffed, kicking a stray pebble.  
  
"Great. I didn't want to have to lower ourselves to the illegal plans. But, we have to do what we have to do, right?" I said, my eyebrows raised in an almost pleading arch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we just stole eight Warner Brothers costumes!" ASIG trilled, pulling on his Sylvester outfit.  
  
"Why do I have to be Tweety?" Armmy whined.  
  
"Because it fits you and you look good in yellow." CAP sardonically pointed out.  
  
"Ah, yes. And you can do that lisp so sweetly." added Danielle, who had fought with Armmy over Elmer Fudd.  
  
"Oh gosh, oh gosh! We're going to get caught." I paced around the teeny costume room where we cunningly broke into a few hours after plan A fell through.  
  
"Calm down. This was your idea. We'll be fine." Lex tried to peacefully point out.  
  
"Ok. Now, we just casually walk out of here, into the broad day light, walk on over to the studios, and walk straight through the front gates." Tigs declared with her hands on her hips, or rather, her wings on the Road Runner's hips.  
  
I broke into laughter. Looking at all of my friends dressed up from Bugs Bunny (CalGal) to Daffy Duck (Lex), we were a silly looking bunch. After awhile, everyone else joined in. Suddenly, the costume room's door flew open.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you all doing in here?" screamed a very large, angry man. "I should have the lot of ya fired for loungin' on the job! Get outta here and go to work!" he spat in my, er, rather, Scooby Doo's face.  
  
The door slammed shut and we all sighed in relief- at least he hadn't caught us. Maybe this plan might just work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Tweety! Get over to the Round-About! We need someone to pose with the kiddies!" That same horrible man shouted at Armmy.  
  
"Oh, no!" he groaned "He found us! I knew we should've taken that other door..." he stomped off in the direction of the billowing man.  
  
"Ok. We're ok. We just wait around the other side of the building until Armmy can sneak away, then we waltz into the studios." I whispered into Tigs' ear, bumping into her Road Runner tail.  
  
"Oh, gawd. I don't think I can stand this much longer." CAP complained, pulling at her Wile E. Coyote costume.  
  
"Watch out!" CalGal called, as a heard of kids caught sight of Bugs Bunny's ears and started jumping up and down, begging to take pictures with us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour and a half later, we were all drenched in sweat, our costumes were melting to our bodies, and if I had to say "Shcooby Dooby Doo!!" one more time, I was going to tear the hair off of an unexpecting whipper snapper.  
  
"That's it! He's not here anymore- everyone! Run to that red building!" Lex informed us, ushering for everyone to follow.  
  
We collapsed on the opposite side, one facing away from the crowd, and tore the heads off of our characters.  
  
"Ugh. We rest for five minutes, then we go." Danielle sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
I prayed that we'd make it in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly 3 o'clock when we made it over the fence. People in all sorts of costumes were walking all through the lot so we didn't stick out too much.  
  
"Oy! Are you the interns from the park?" some man with a clipboard shouted, running up to us.  
  
"Uh, yeah! We're here." Tigs responded through her Road Runner head.  
  
"Well, you're half an hour late- and you're still in your costumes. Go to dressing room number two over there" he directed "get changed, and then go to the office. They'll get you set up."  
  
We looked around at each other, following the man's finger to the dressing room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once we had taken the costumes off, and sat in front of the air conditioner for ten minutes, it was our chance. We had to take it.  
  
"I have no clue what time they finish filming. We do know that they film an episode a week; I think they work almost from dawn till dusk. We probably have a few hours." Lex reasoned.  
  
We crept through the hallway connected to the dressing room, hoping that The Lost World would be filming in the lot today.  
  
We slinked around the corner, me in the lead. "OH- MY- GAWD!" I nearly shouted, but it came out as a throaty whisper.  
  
"What?! Did that scary clipboard guy see you?" Tigs frantically looked around.  
  
"NO." I stated, my eyes open wide "It's Peter McCauley in the hallway. He's coming this way!"  
  
We all made mad dashes for several different directions- me unknowingly into a makeup room .  
  
As I slammed the door behind me, taking deep breaths, I suddenly realized where I was; and who was staring back at me. Rachel Blakely and a makeup artist.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough!" the makeup woman stated, ushering me into a chair.  
  
"Wha?" I got out, scrambling into a high seat as the lady put a smock over me.  
  
"Are you the apewoman extra?" Rachel questioned me with a smile.  
  
I nodded solemnly.  
  
"Hi!" she chirped, extending a hand "I'm Rachel."  
  
I shook her hand "I know." I whispered in awe. I couldn't believe I had made it to Australia, to Oxenford, and right into Rachel Blakely's makeup room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the gang had split up in five different directions, Armmy and ASIG naturally running together.  
  
"Huff- huff..." ASIG got out slowly "You think he saw us?"  
  
"Whew..." Armmy replied, bent over with his hands on his knees "Who? Peter? I doubt it."  
  
They had run down the opposite end of the hall- the direction we had come out of- and out into the daylight.  
  
"Oh, gosh- it's that clipboard man. Quick! In here." ASIG offered, opening a door in which both the boys stepped inside.  
  
As ASIG was peeking through a crack in the door to make sure no one saw them, Armmy was staring wide- eyed into the room like a kid in a candy store (pardon the expression). He numbly tapped ASIG on the shoulder.  
  
"A- SIG. G- look." he managed to squeak out.  
  
"What?! I'm looking to see if we were- ohhh....."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, they had stumbled into the armory room.  
  
"Holy crap. Roxton's rifle. His actual rifle- wouldja look at this..." Armmy marveled, picking up the said weapon gingerly.  
  
"Look! All of Veronica's knives- Marguerite's whip- all of their guns."  
  
"No wonder the armorer didn't write back to me! Look at all the stuff he has to play with!" Armmy exclaimed, running over to Challenger's pistol "Now, THIS is why they brought us along."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CalGal and CAP ended up dodging Peter, and found themselves in another dressing room, after going in and out of several different buildings.  
  
"I am too old to be doing this..." CAP sighed heavily, massaging her lower back.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." CalGal chastised, looking around their new surroundings.  
  
"CalGal- look. Roxton's gun holsters and his vest..." CAP pointed, nearly drooling.  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out from behind a screen and plucked the two articles off the hook. The women let out two small gasps, clutching onto each other.  
  
"Who are you?" came a gruff voice.  
  
"Ummm... We're here- we're the new costume people." CalGal timidly got out.  
  
Will Snow soon stood in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. CalGal and CAP let out two more gasps, clutching each other even tighter.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be afraid. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you here to measure me for my new shirts and pants?" he asked, dropping his arms to his sides.  
  
"Uh-huh...." CAP nodded, a big grin spreading over her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle had split up from the group and foolishly ran straight through the hall Peter was coming down. He managed to move to the side in time, but dropped the paper cup of water he was holding.  
  
"Damn interns." he muttered as he watched Danielle whiz down the hall, pushing the door open to go outside.  
  
Another building lay just across the road, so Danielle hurriedly made her way to it, careful not to be seen by anyone else. She opened a door marked 'Office' and delicately closed the door behind her. She came face- to- face with none other than Michael Sinelnikoff.  
  
"Ohmygawd." she wheezed, stopping herself before she fell into his lap.  
  
"And who do I have the pleasure of bumping into?" he asked, his eyes warm.  
  
"Danielle, sir." she determinedly stated, extending her hand.  
  
"Hello, Danielle. I'm Michael. What may I help you with? Neither Mr. Coote nor Mr. Hayes are in at the moment- having a late lunch- but I'm here."  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, I don't know if you CAN help me...." she said, taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Shoot." he stated, turning towards her.  
  
"I will just tell you the truth. Because actually, you've talked to me before."  
  
"Have I?" he wracked his brain, trying to figure out if she was familiar or not.  
  
"You've posted on The Lost World's Xenite board and on the official Lost World Message Boards...I'm Danielle." she stressed her name, trying to make him understand.  
  
"Oh, YES.... That's right. You have a Rachel site. Very sweet comments about Summerlee..."  
  
"Yes. Hey- What ARE you doing on the set anyway?" Danielle realized  
  
"I could ask you the same thing...." he shot back with a grin.  
  
"Please don't call security-" she started  
  
"Oh, never. Not on such a dear as yourself." he interrupted sternly  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I'm here with some other people from the message boards- Lex, CalGal, CAP, TLWROX, Armmy, Tigs and ASIG."  
  
"All very familiar names." he nodded  
  
"Well, Antea- TLWROX- got this idea....."  
  
After Danielle told him our trip thus far and our scheme, he sat there for a minute, head bowed as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"All right. Where do I come in?"  
  
And that's how Michael got a little part in our plan...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tigs, crazily enough, ran outside into the sunshine and proceeded to run around the building in tight circles.  
  
"Omygawd omygawd.... What're we gonna do? What am *I* gonna do??"  
  
"Hey!" came a voice from opposite the building "You're the stunt person, right?"  
  
"Huh?" Tigs stopped sharply, looking for where the voice came from.  
  
"Jennifer O'Dell. Holy crap." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Hey- you're the stunt person, right?" she repeated, walking over to a bewildered Tigs.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. The uh- new one."  
  
"I saw you running forever. Is that your warm up or something?"  
  
"Uh huh. To keep the blood flowing, ya know?"  
  
"You're from the States?"  
  
"Yep. Born and bred in New York."  
  
"Awesome. We usually get some local Aussi. Don't get me wrong- they're awesome- but the last girl sprained her ankle jumping from a tree."  
  
"Hey- did you do that stunt in season one where...."  
  
"I did all of season one- some in season two were stunts. They have them around just in case."  
  
"Hey. I heard you do spinning-"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I love it. I love sports- any physical activity-"  
  
"Really? Me too!"  
  
Did it surprise me that they talked about sports for an hour? No. Not really.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well. It seems I'm the only logical person there is." stated Lex, looking over at Peter.  
  
"All right, miss. If you say so." he nodded, trying to wipe off the water that Danielle had accidentally made him spill.  
  
"I mean, why are they scared of you? What are you going to do? They ran like lunatics every which way. Who knows how I'm going to find them."  
  
"Are you in the show? Or another one?" Peter asked, glancing up at her.  
  
"Oh, no. A big fan though. VERY big fan. I love you in The Lost World." she complimented him with a shake of his hand. He smiled, forgetting the water.  
  
"It's always nice to meet a fan. Especially one from out of Australia."  
  
"Well, my friends and I traveled all the way here to see you guys..."  
  
"Really? That's quite amazing- it's a hell of a journey. I need to go in for a touch up to the makeup room. Would you like to come and tell me about it?" he said, leading the way down the hall.  
  
"Sure. I probably won't find my friends anytime soon." she answered, walking inside the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been almost an hour and I was half way into my apewoman costume.  
  
*What have I gotten myself into?!* I thought as Rachel talked about the days' shooting and I watched as the makeup woman loaded hair onto my face. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard in the room.  
  
"So, we get to the airport..."  
  
"Antea?!" I hear Lex exclaim, shooting up beside me  
  
"Lex?!" I reply, my eyes opening widely  
  
"Rachel?" Peter questions her, a bit confused  
  
"Antea?" Rachel inquires, looking at Lex suspiciously  
  
"Peter?" Lex adds in quickly.  
  
"What are you doing? Where is everyone else?" she asks, staring at Rachel for a moment.  
  
"I- um. I'm getting ready for the next scene. The others? I haven't the faintest...." I nudged her a bit.  
  
"Oh, well. I should look for them. You- finish getting ready. Peter- I'm sorry we can't talk right now. Maybe a little later."  
  
"No problem my dear. Very nice meeting you." he replied, sitting in the chair on the other side of me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I was actually on a set of The Lost World. Surprisingly enough, so was Tigs; clad in Veronica gear, Lex; talking with Peter, CAP and CalGal; checking and rechecking Will's perfect pants and shirts, and Danielle; who was conversing in whispers with Michael. Armmy and ASIG were no where to be found.  
  
I spoke too soon- we had found Armmy and ASIG. They were loaded down with guns. Remind me why we brought them??  
  
"The men are here." came two familiar voices.  
  
A security guard, however, was leading the way towards us.  
  
"Look what I found in the artillery room." he huffed, pushing the two boys in front of him.  
  
"Armmy! ASIG! What were you thinking?! You want to get us thrown out?!" I whispered harshly to them as the guard talked to Peter and Rachel.  
  
"Hey. We got split up. The two of us found the*armory* room." Armmy stressed to the guy who gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Arms wants to be the head armorer here. Why shouldn't we have a little tour?" ASIG questioned, checking the pistols in his holsters.  
  
Peter had heard our little whispered conversation "Excuse me, young man, did you say he wants to be an armorer?"  
  
"YES! I am enthralled with guns- ask me anything about them. I actually only agreed to come on this little excursion to see if I could get a leg up in the business..."  
  
"Ah- I see." Peter smiled at Armmy, stroking his beard "And why did you come on this 'excursion'?" he turned to ASIG.  
  
"Eh- well...." he glanced nervously at Jennifer who was showing Tigs one of her moves.  
  
"AH, yes. Perfectly clear." he chuckled, patting a blushing ASIG on the back.  
  
I sauntered over to Lex while Peter was chatting with David Orth- who finally made an appearance- ASIG, and Armmy.  
  
"Did you TELL Peter why we're here?!" I hissed, not looking at her.  
  
"No! I told him that we just came to see them."  
  
"Well, did Danielle tell Michael?" I asked, glancing over at the pair who seemed to be so involved in what they were saying, that they didn't notice that Danielle's hand was in the vegetable dip.  
  
"I don't know. She might've." Lex shrugged.  
  
"WHAT?! We can't have the cast knowing what we're doing here! We could get arrested!"  
  
"Antea- may I remind you that you're in an apewoman costume, Peter and David are laughing their butts off with the boys, CalGal and CAP- Oh! You guys!!! His shirts are fine!" she interrupted herself "They're- whatever. Tigs is- flying- with Jennifer, Michael and Danielle are now best of friends, and Rachel just got the security guard off our backs. I think we're fine."  
  
I huffed, crossing my hairy arms "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. As long as Will and Rachel don't find out, we're on target."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 9:30 pm and we just finished up the last scene of episode 403.  
  
"I am beat!" I sighed, flopping down on a couch in the corner.  
  
"You're beat?! I just did stunts for five hours!" Tigs exclaimed, pushing me off the couch.  
  
"You win." I muttered, getting up and scratching my fur.  
  
The makeup woman who had stuffed me into my costume came in and pulled me by my arm "Ok, hun. We have to get this off you now." I willingly followed, too happy to be rid of the stuff.  
  
In the meantime, Lex rounded up the gang to discuss what we had to do.  
  
"All right. They're letting us stay here for the night, so we have tomorrow- thankfully, because I'm not sure we have enough money to go back and forth. You all know the plan- we have to stick to it. Everyone ok with what they have to do?" they all nodded "Good. Antea will be out in about twenty minutes. We'll start tomorrow- you all need to get a good night's rest."  
  
They all split up and went to a few different rooms that were set up to accommodate us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You were really good in your scenes today." Rachel Blakely had accompanied me to the makeup room while the cast had all gone home.  
  
"Thank you. You were awesome in yours. I really love the show." I told her, as the hair on my face was being removed.  
  
"We love doing it. And we're very grateful to all the fans. Hey- I sort of noticed that you and your friends- you all kind of seem like you don't belong here...."  
  
My eyes popped open "Uh. Well, they all wanted to see how this was done- I hope it's ok that I brought them along. I hope they didn't cause too much trouble." I remembered Armmy and ASIG.  
  
"Oh, no. That guard is very anal. They were fine. A bit too eccentric- " she remembered CAP and CalGal "but very nice."  
  
I smiled. This was going to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We woke up bright and early the next morning and fixed ourselves up as best we could. Filming of the missing scenes would begin at seven, a break at one, and continue at four thirty. That gave us about three and a half hours to do our job. If it didn't work today, we had plans B, C, and D. Hopefully, we wouldn't have to go that far...  
  
Plan A was pretty rudimentary: We'd lure Rachel and Will into a room and lock them in together. Very immature, we knew, but that's what we saw in all the movies.... Ah. Plan B was close at hand....  
  
"Ok. ASIG, Armmy- you know what you have to do." the boys nodded at CAP and held up their weapons of choice. "Danielle and CalGal have Rachel. Lex- you and Tigs have the backup if something falls through. Antea, you're with me. Let's go find Will."  
  
It was our lunch break and the cast and crew were all over the lot. Our elementary plan was all we had for the day.  
  
CAP and I had miraculously found Will in the parking lot. Unfortunately, we found him with his new wife. Blegh. I don't even want to mention what was going on between the two of them- it sickens me just to think about it. Anyway- Lex and Tigs apparently had a big job.  
  
"Oh, Wi-ill...."CAP oozed with mirth "We need to fix you up in that suit. Come along."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, give me a few more minutes." he gestured towards Kim, his disgustingly pretty wife.  
  
"No. We really are on a tight schedule. Only- oh! Two hours. Let's go." CAP tapped her watch.  
  
"Dear- can't you give us just two more minutes?" Kim giggled, running her hand up and down Will's chest. I was ready to vomit.  
  
"No. Sorry- *dear* we can't. You should know how important this is. We really cannot delay." I gave her my signature dirty look- one I use only on Philly girls. She understood.  
  
"Well- can't keep everyone waiting. I'll just come with you and watch- no?" she followed closely behind Will. I made sure it wasn't *too* close. CAP went to his other side and grabbed his arm. She snaked behind him- still clutching on to his arm- and mouthed to me.  
  
"Get Lex and Tigs and *get rid of her*." I nodded and hurried in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I found Lex and Tigs lounging in front of Soundstage 2.  
  
"Get up! Get up, get up, get up!! *CRISIS!*" I shouted, smacking at their feet which were hanging off lawn chairs.  
  
"What?! What's happened?!" Tigs screeched back, sitting bolt up- right.  
  
"Kim's here! You have to distract her!" I motioned for them to follow me around the building. I pointed to the woman draped over Will's arm as CAP desperately tried to pull him away, to no avail.  
  
"Ok. Don't panic. I've got it. Lex, come on." they rushed off towards the makeup room and I was left standing there.  
  
I looked down at myself "What am I doing?! Where is CAP?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will, you're needed at the office." I said to him, winking sideways at CAP.  
  
"Really? What do they need?" he sounded confused. Kim frowned.  
  
"Um. I'm not sure. But Jeffrey said to get you there. Kim, follow me."  
  
"But I want to come with Willy." she pouted 'WILLY?!' oh, gosh.  
  
Suddenly, my savior, Tigs showed up.  
  
"Ms. Kilby? Right this way please." oh, no- she was trying to be professional...  
  
"Really? Who are you?" she asked suspiciously as Tigs grabbed her arm.  
  
"Didn't your agent tell you? Photo shoot! Now! We don't have time to waste Ms. Kilby."  
  
"Oh- wow! All right- bye bye Will! I'll see you a little later." but before she could give him a (yuck!) kiss, Tigs violently pulled her to the right as we curved to the left, heading to the main office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whew!" I mouthed to CAP as we lead Will inside.  
  
"Hey! There's no one in here. We still have an hour and a half. Tell them I'm going to pop in on Kimmy." he started to walk down the hallway.  
  
"Wait!!!" CAP shouted.  
  
"What is it?" he stopped suddenly, jerking around.  
  
"Um- the armory guys. They need you to test out a new weapon for the next episode." she quickly stammered.  
  
"Fine, then. Lead the way." he gestured for us to walk in front of him.  
  
As we planned, Armmy and ASIG were standing in the field, waiting for us to bring them Will.  
  
Unfortunately, Armmy could not contain himself, and he was practicing shooting down targets when we walked up to his side.  
  
"Guys! This is the coolest .45 ever! Oh- Will. Just the man I was looking for.... We need you to try out- inside- the uh- the slingshot that you'll be using."  
  
"Slingshot? Inside?..."  
  
"Yes! Yes- we forgot it inside and need you to get it out of the armory room." ASIG nervously gestured to the building.  
  
"Oh- all right. I'll be right back." we waited for him to get at least twenty feet away.  
  
"Slingshot?! Good one, Arms." I gave him the thumbs up sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! You didn't give me much to work with. Oh! He's almost inside- ASIG- our job is not done yet." and they jogged away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Danielle and CalGal were near the buffet table trying to lead Rachel away from her boyfriend.  
  
"Ms. Blakely?" CalGal came up beside her.  
  
"Oh, please- Rachel. What can I do for you? Have we started shooting yet?" she asked, letting go of the (cute!) man's hand.  
  
"Um- no. But you're needed in the armory room." Danielle said.  
  
"The armory room? All right. Let's go." she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips (no!) and followed the two nervous women out of the door.  
  
Danielle held the door open and signaled for Rachel to proceed inside.  
  
"Oh, no. After you." she smiled, waving her hand.  
  
"Really, Ms. Blakely- you should go in first." just then, Will came around the corner, bumping head-on into Rachel.  
  
"Oh! Rach- I'm so sorry. Didn't see ya." he smiled, holding her into place by her shoulders.  
  
"It's all right. You going in here too?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently, I'll be using a slingshot in the next episode..." and they continued inside.  
  
CalGal slammed the door closed just as Armmy and ASIG came running up the hall.  
  
"Get back!!" Armmy yelled as he took a rifle from ASIG and shot the doorknob clean off.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" came Rachel and Will's voices from inside.  
  
"We have a little problem out here. The doorknob somehow came off and we can't get you out." Danielle called through the door.  
  
"Well, get someone, please!" Will called back.  
  
"Sure thing! Don't move- we'll be right back." CalGal snickered, quietly leading the other three away from the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've been walking around for five minutes. Where is this photo shoot?" Kim whined.  
  
"Ms. Kilby-" Tigs gritted her teeth right before she spotted the appropriate door "it's right in here." smiling, she lead her inside the janitor's closet.  
  
"It's so dark in here. Are you sure it's the right room?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Just go inside. They'll turn the studio lights on in a moment." and with that, Tigs closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Thank gawd hardly anyone comes into this building anymore. I lead her as far away as I could." Tigs told Lex who had kept a look out just in case.  
  
"Come on. We need to see what the others are up to." and with that, the two women left a screaming Kim locked in the dark closet. It was a bit mean, but, we were on a mission....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will- are we ever going to get out of here? Where are those women? They were supposed to bring someone to get us out over an hour ago." Rachel huffed, sitting down on an unused gun rack.  
  
"Well, now we have some quality time alone. With our hectic schedules and love lives, we hardly have any free time to talk anymore." he smiled and she grinned back  
  
"Yes- I miss that. Us talking."  
  
"So do I." there was a considerable amount of silence as Rachel and Will looked at each other knowingly.  
  
She tore her gaze away from his "Maybe we should scream a bit more- that might get someone's attention. They might've forgotten about us."  
  
He chuckled "Yes- considering we shoot an episode a week, I think there's a possibility that someone forgot about two of the six people in the show." she smirked at him, getting up to examine an old weapon.  
  
"Wow- remember this? I haven't touched this thing since- when? Second season?" she turned the whip around in her hands.  
  
"Let's see if you've still got it." Will jumped up, placing some targets on a shelf.  
  
"Oh, you know I was never that good. I learned how to swing it around, but..."  
  
"Come on! I'll help you. Try it out."  
  
She swung the whip delicately over her head, flicked her wrist in a tight arc, and missed one of the targets by an inch.  
  
"Here. Let me show you-" Will grabbed on to her hand that was holding the whip- they each gasped at the small touch.  
  
"Now, you just wave it up" he brought her hand around their heads- he was so close, she could feel his breath on her ear "and then flick it back down." they hit the target dead-on.  
  
Rachel pulled out of his grip, letting her hand fall to her side as she glanced nervously down at the floor.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Will murmured  
  
"Will, I think-" suddenly, the door of the armory room burst open, revealing a burly carpenter, Danielle, CalGal, CAP, Lex, Tigs, Armmy, ASIG and myself.  
  
"Oh, good! We found you! All right. Shooting time!" I chirped, grabbing Rachel's arm as CalGal and Danielle grabbed Will's. They gave one last look at each other before they were led in two different directions- an entourage in back of both. Something happened in there and it just might've triggered something....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, Plan A naturally failed (don't even know why we came up with it in the first place) so it was on to the perfect Plan B. I was *so scared*  
  
"All right. I just got my drivers license, so be good to me..." Armmy sat behind the wheel of a Jeep Wrangler- one we had specifically rented for the day.  
  
"You'll be *fine* Arms- just follow the plan and nothing will go wrong. We gave you the map- it's not too far away- and you've memorized how to get there and all the alternate routes." I tried to comfort him as I waited for the others to bring Rachel and Will.  
  
"Ok. I might not be driving around Jennifer, but it's better than nothing I guess...."  
  
Danielle came walking up with CalGal, Tigs, and Will "Do we really have to shoot at the Wok today? It's bloody hot." Will complained, fanning himself with his hat.  
  
"You're telling me!" came Rachel's voice- she was followed by CAP, ASIG and Lex.  
  
"So, will you be driving the others there too?" Will asked, helping Rachel in to the waiting car.  
  
"Oh- they're already there. They all left a little early to be able to- uh, settle down." I assured them as Will jumped in after her.  
  
"OK! We're off!!" Armmy exclaimed, his voice almost cracking as he started up the jeep.  
  
"Good luck!" I mouthed to him "We'll follow soon." I patted the open window as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
Suddenly, Jennifer came walking up "Hey guys. Anyone see Rachel or Will?" she smiled at ASIG who blushed deeply.  
  
"Hmmm... Nope. Haven't seen 'em." Tigs shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Ok. Well, if you do, just tell them they're needed at Stage 2." with that, she walked away.  
  
"All right. Everyone- get the supplies. Danielle- get Michael. We need to hurry. Armmy's supposed to get a little lost- just enough to give us some time to set up our plan. Hurry back." we all went our separate directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Will's irritated voice came from the back seat.  
  
"Oh, no, sir. I'm fine. I might've just made a wrong turn somewhere. I'll go back and look."  
  
"We've been here a few times before and know where to go- just let Will drive." Rachel insisted.  
  
"No! It's my job to drive you two to the Wok, and bloody hell, I'll drive you to the Wok!!" Armmy wasn't liking the plan- he didn't want to get them too lost.  
  
"Don't yell at Rachel! Apparently, you don't know where on earth you're going!" Will stood up for her.  
  
"It's ok. He's right. It's his job- just sit back and relax. Apparently, they don't need us there for another 45 minutes." Rachel patted his knee.  
  
"I don't know why we trust this group. The director doesn't have a problem with them, Michael *loves* that one girl, David's taken a liking to that boy, ASIG, and Jennifer and Tigs have been talking day and night. My shirts and pants have been checked and re-checked so many times, though, I'm beginning to get suspicious. And you- you and that Antea have been laughing and talking like you've known each other for years." Will whispered his insecurities.  
  
"Oh, Will. You're being paranoid. They're not trying to kill us- no one has a problem with them. I think they're just over zealous fans that got jobs here somehow. I don't think they'll be here for long." Rachel whispered back, glancing up at Armmy who was muttering under his breath about "stupid plans" and people always making him do the hard parts.  
  
Will sighed deeply, nodding his head and giving Rachel a small smile. They continued in silence until they finally reached the Wok- a full hour after they were supposed to be there.  
  
"Well, here we are!" Armmy exclaimed, jumping out of the jeep and helping Rachel down.  
  
Will jumped out after, eyeing Armmy "Where is everyone? Aren't we late?" he looked at their surroundings.  
  
Armmy hopped back into the Wrangler "They're here and waiting. I'll be back later to pick you up. Bye!" he shouted, zooming away- happy to be over with his part.  
  
"Wait!!" Will shouted "Damn! I told you we never should've trusted them. I bet this is some weird ambush." he protectively walked in front of Rachel, searching the bushes and trees.  
  
"Calm down, Will! I bet they're behind the rocks. Really- you are being much too apprehensive." she led the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Armmy had left the alcove but parked where we instructed him to- about a quarter of a mile down, in a perfectly situated hideaway.  
  
"They're coming! I gave you as much time as I could. Will almost bit my head off!" Armmy whispered harshly, running up to us- we were in the bushes, out of sight.  
  
"Michael set everything up. Now we just have to wait and watch." CalGal told him.  
  
A pretty picnic- courtesy of Mr. Sinelnikoff- was set up in a gazebo formed from perfectly planted trees. Soft music was playing as the birds sang and the wind blew carelessly- moving the leaves to its rhythm.  
  
"What's all this?" Will asked, coming in to view. Rachel was close behind.  
  
"I have no clue. And where is everyone?"  
  
"I *told* you we shouldn't trust that lot. Something's going on here and they're to blame."  
  
"Oh, Will. For the fourth time today, stop being so paranoid. Even if they *are* setting something up, I highly doubt that it's a plan to kidnap us." she preceded to sit down on the blanket and peeked inside the picnic basket.  
  
"Don't touch it! How do you know it's not poisoned?!" Rachel gave him a sharp look and he shut his mouth abruptly, sitting down next to her.  
  
"And what about our shooting schedule? We're going to be very behind. They'll all wonder where we went. I think we should get back."  
  
"And how do you propose that? We're kilometers from the studio- there are no buses- I am *not* walking in this heat. If this is a plan of some sort, we might as well go along with it and satisfy them. After we're through, they'll probably come back for us. I doubt that they'd leave us here." Rachel continued to take out delicious food.  
  
"I guess you're right." Will nodded, relaxing, and taking off his shoes.  
  
"It's working!!" Lex said gaily.  
  
"They just have to get warmed up to the idea and I bet something will happen...." Danielle smirked, continuing to gaze at the couple resting peacefully on the blanket as they laughed and talked about old times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour and a half had gone by, the food from the basket had disappeared, and Armmy lay sprawled in the sand, sleeping. Everyone else was either still staring at Rachel and Will, or idly chatting in whispers.  
  
"I don't think a nice picnic is really going to get them together." I huffed, standing up determindly from a fallen log.  
  
"You're right. I think we should go along with the rest of the plan." CalGal agreed.  
  
"What else do we have to do? We can't leave them here all day- they'll kill us when we get back." ASIG said, poking the now snoring Armmy in the side with a stick.  
  
"ASIG- did we *not* tell you the whole plan ten times over?" Lex rolled her eyes at him.  
  
He shrugged, "Yes, but, considering I didn't come up with this plan, I think it's crazy, and I really didn't want to do it in the first place- you'll have to tell me again."  
  
"I think we should commence with Plan C." Armmy, who had finally woken up from his long nap, groggily stated.  
  
CalGal stared at him in amusement "Armmy- have you paid attention to all the plans?"  
  
"I certainly have. You guys have gone over them so many times, it's hard to ignore you. Really, I think it's the perfect plan. Like Antea has said, a nice picnic isn't going to get them together. They might warm up to each other, but nothing's really going to change. Plan C is that catalyst. We need to do it." he dusted his clothes off, stood up straight, and gave a pronounced nod.  
  
"I agree. We really can't wait around here the rest of the day. We're running out of time." Lex stated.  
  
CalGal gave a hefty sigh "Ok. If Antea agrees, fine, we should."  
  
I thought about it for a second, took in the situation, and finally nodded my head in agreement "All right. All right, let's do it. Danielle, you know what to do. Bring Armmy. Be back here in no more than an hour and a half."  
  
"I have to go?!" Armmy protested.  
  
"Yes. You brought up the idea to use Plan C, you can drive the Wrangler back." With that last notion, Armmy's eyes lit up and he dragged Danielle away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Armmy and Danielle got back to the studios half an hour later.  
  
"Ok, Arms. This is it- Kim has never seen me before. So, I am to dress up as a reporter, tape my interview with her, asking dumb, meaningless questions, and cut up her answers so they sound like one despicable sentence. Then, we bring that tape to Will, and say that she was caught stating these horrible allegations."  
  
"Wait- THAT'S Plan C? Isn't that wrong? Isn't that the dirtiest thing a human can do? I mean, we are lying to break up these people's marriage. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Of course it means something to me. We'll be breaking up a mistake and bringing together two people who were too blind to see that they should've been together from the start."  
  
"I just don't like this. I mean, we don't know Kim. She could be a perfectly good woman for Will."  
  
"She could be, but she is NOT the woman for Will."  
  
"Fine, fine. We don't have time to stand and argue- get changed- I'll cover the doors for you. Kim should be waiting in the office." Danielle snuck into the dressing room, grabbing the articles of clothing that were laid out for her in case we resorted to Plan C.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is taking them so long??" Lex paced up and down the enclosed area we still hid in.  
  
"Well, we told them an hour and a half. They still have over 45 minutes- don't worry." Tigs looked at her watch.  
  
"Rachel and Will are starting to get REALLY sick and tired of being stuck here." CAP noticed, ushering us over.  
  
It seemed like Will had woken up from his nap and found Rachel's head on his shoulder. At this discovery, he woke her up. She was a bit embarressed and decided to put some space between she and him, having gone to the water's edge. Will sat back and watched her a bit but catching himself in the act, turned away suddenly and started picking at the picnic basket.  
  
"Well, things are starting to heat up- did you see the look he gave her??!" I exclaimed, grabbing on to CalGal's arm. Wait a second- this was starting to remind me of us oggling at Marguerite and Roxton's on-screen chemistry....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Ms. Kilby, what do you think of the money Will makes?" Danielle asked Kim, glancing at the door to the dressing room.  
  
"The amount of money Will makes has nothing to do with you. And why are we in this dressing room? Couldn't we have conducted the interview somewhere else?" Kim disgustedly stated.  
  
"We could have, but I like the lighting in here. Anyway- are you cheating on Will?"  
  
"What?! What kind of absurd question is that? 'Am I cheating on Will'?! Who the hell is this interview for again?"  
  
"Anyway, do you love your husband? Or are you only in this for the money and sex?" Danielle really hated asking these questions- if she didn't know any better, she'd think that Kim would just jump over the lizard costumes and scratch her eyes out. Business was business however...  
  
"Money and sex? What me and my husband do in our bedroom is none of your business! Never ask anything like that again! Ok?!"  
  
"Well, that was an interesting interview- thank you so much Ms. Kilby!" Danielle ran out of the dressing room, almost knocking into Armmy who was having a "fascinating" conversation by the water cooler with one of the guards. Moments later, Kim was seen coming out of the dressing room.  
  
"Oy, mate- ain't she a fine lookin sheila?" the guard grumbled as he stared at her butt.  
  
"Yes, Mr.- uh, bodyguard, sir. I must be going. See ya later!" with that, Armmy charged down the hall in the direction Danielle went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you got the tape?"  
  
"Ha Ha! I was brilliant- mean- but brilliant. This'll do just the trick. Ok. Listen to the whole interview....Now, we cut this out, snip my question a bit, put this here, and voila!:  
  
D: "What do you think of the money Will makes?"  
  
K: "The money Will makes is nothing."  
  
D: "Are you cheating on Will?"  
  
K: "Am I cheating on Will? Who the hell isn't?"  
  
D: "Do you love your husband? Or are you only in it for the money and sex?"  
  
K: "What me and my husband do in our bedroom is never ok."  
  
"Now, I know that's a bit of a stretch, but I think it's believable." Danielle shrugged as she and Armmy got ready to leave.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant! I mean- where'd you learn how to do that stuff?"  
  
"Ah, don't ask....Did that guard actually see Kim come out of the dressing room?"  
  
"Yes. And he said a pretty lewd comment too..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was so bad back at the Wok that everyone was pacing so furiously, large burroughs were dug into the sand. Therefore, it was a major relief when Danielle and Armmy came back in the Wrangler, and ran up to the two very bored Will and Rachel.  
  
"Mr. Snow! Mr. Snow! I think there is something you should listen to!" Danielle was waving the tape frantically and Will and Rachel jogged up to meet the two.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? There was no scene being shot here today!" Will practically screamed bloody murder at Armmy.  
  
"I am very sorry, sir. The plans were mixed up, the car got a flat tire, and I was stuck by the side of the road for 2 hours. Finally, someone came by and helped and I got back to the studio to learn of the mix up."  
  
Will started to calm down a bit and nodded his understanding to a very relieved Armmy "Now, what is it that I have to listen to?"  
  
"Well, one of the recorders was left on in a dressing room by mistake and Ms. Kilby was recorded saying some very mean things... We didn't know if we should tell you, but we thought it was for your own good."  
  
"Very well then. Let's have a listen."  
  
After the chopped up tape was played, a gawping Will plopped down in the sand and started shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Will, I am so sorry." Rachel joined him on the sand, rubbing his back.  
  
"NO! I won't believe it! I can't- it's not true!" he shouted, brushing Rachel off.  
  
"Mr. Snow- we have a witness- a guard who saw Ms. Kilby come out of the dressing room. You can speak to him if you want."  
  
Will heaved a gigantic sigh as he rubbed his eyes "Fine. Sure. I don't even know where to start."  
  
"I'll help you through this. When you want to talk to Kim, I'll be there, Will." Rachel comforted him, grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Rach. You were always there for me. At this point, I think I'd just like to get back to the studios."  
  
Armmy nodded and led the other three back to the waiting Wrangler. They took off in a huff and left the rest of us still waiting in the bushes.  
  
"Wait a second!" Tigs exclaimed "How are we supposed to get back?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I hadn't really thought of that. I guess Armmy will come back for us...I HOPE Armmy will come back for us..." I answered, scratching my chin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They pulled into the studios' parking lot and Will hopped determinedly out of the jeep, remembering to help Rachel down after him. Then, he started to walk briskly in the direction of the office.  
  
"Will! Wait! Don't do something drastic!" Rachel called after him, trying to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"I need to know. I need to find out and clear this whole mess up." he stated over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's at least go somewhere private and talk about this first. You need to cool down and think about the situation. Don't block me out- I told you I would be there for you." she finally caught up to him and stopped him with her hand to his shoulder.  
  
He stood with his head hanging low and nodded "Ok. Ok, let's go somewhere and talk, then." Rachel led him away.  
  
"YES!! Ha ha! Now we're cookin'!" Danielle exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air.  
  
"I have this strange feeling, though, that we're forgetting something...." Armmy wondered, tapping his forehead.  
  
"Or someONE! We forgot everybody back at The Wok! Quick!" with that, Danielle and Armmy left Rachel and Will to their own devices and took off in the Wrangler to pick everyone up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel and Will were sitting in a closed off dressing room- one that no one had used for months.  
  
"I just can't believe she'd say those things, Rach."  
  
"I know, I know it's difficult to believe things like this would happen when there are no visible signs. But you can't stay in denial forever, Will. You'll have to face up to the facts. Do you love Kim?"  
  
"Yes, I do. At least, I did- I think I did...."  
  
"You can't be that mixed up about it. Did she make you happy? Was she always there for you? Could you always go to her with your problems?"  
  
"Not like I can with you...."  
  
"Well, we've been friends for a long time. I consider you one of my best, actually. I'm here whenever you need me, you know that."  
  
"I always wondered why we never made it."  
  
"Made it?"  
  
"You know- why we never got together. Am I just not your type?"  
  
"Oh, you're much my type-" Rachel gasped "I mean- I didn't-"  
  
"No. It's ok, Rach. I feel the same way- uh- felt the same..."  
  
Rachel smirked "It seems that we can't just say what we really feel..."  
  
"I know what you mean.... Can I be frank?" Will questioned, bringing his gaze up to meet Rachel's greenish- gray eyes.  
  
"Sure." she whispered  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rachel blinked her eyes hard "What?"  
  
"You said I could be frank. I've wanted to tell you that for the longest time- you don't know how hard it was not to blurt it out every time I saw you." Will grabbed Rachel's hand.  
  
"But you're married! And your wife may be cheating on you!" she exclaimed, snatching her hand back.  
  
"I know, and I don't care. I thought I cared- but I then I really questioned myself about it. I might have loved her at one time, but never the way that I love you."  
  
Rachel stared at this crazed man sitting in front of her. This wonderful, gorgeous, sweet, crazed man that had just proclaimed his love for her.  
  
"I love you too." was her hushed reply. Will leaned in for a kiss when suddenly, he remembered something important  
  
"Oh! What about your boyfriend?"  
  
"What boyfriend?" Rachel purred, as their lips came together in perfect rapport- the outside world vanishing for a brief moment as they savored the other ones' taste.  
  
"You kiss better than you did in 'Trapped'." Will concluded, tangling one of his hands in her rich mahogany locks as the other one cradled her cheek.  
  
She smiled, craning her neck up to meet his lips.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So?! You LEFT them there? By themselves? You didn't go see if Will found Kim?!" Lex was practically screeching.  
  
"We had to come back to get you guys! Who knows how long it would've taken?" Armmy defended himself and Danielle.  
  
"It's ok. We'll just get back and try to sort out the mess." CAP reasoned. We traveled the rest of the way in silence, praying that all our work paid off.  
  
When we got back to the studios, CalGal tried to separate us into groups.  
  
"Ok. CAP, Antea, and Tigs- go find Will. Lex- you, me, and ASIG will try to find Rachel. Armmy and Danielle- look for Kim." but as soon as that last word was uttered, Rachel and Will were seen practically skipping out of one of the old dressing rooms holding hands. We were flabbergasted.  
  
"Wha? What's happening?" ASIG stuttered.  
  
"I don't know..." came Tigs' reply, but no sooner had she said that, Kim came flouncing out of the office with a big, bulky guy at her heels.  
  
"Hey! That's the security guard! The one we were going to use as a witness!" Armmy exclaimed, spotting the two obvious love birds.  
  
"Will!" Kim chirped, heading over to the new couple.  
  
We stood back to witness the horrible scene we were certain was about to take place.  
  
"I think we should divorce." they both said in unison.  
  
Will heaved a great sigh of relief "Kim- you're a wonderful person, I love you, but I can't live without Rachel. I'd give my last breath for her." he beamed down at his new love, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Darling, I feel the same way- Chuck here is absolutely fantastic. It's too bad we didn't work out- you're lovely." The two said a few more words, Rachel and Kim kissed each other on the cheek for a congratulations with no hard feelings, and the two couples split up. Rachel and Will walking over to us, and Kim waving goodbye from Chuck's pickup truck.  
  
"I want to thank all of you for your subconscious antics that brought Will and I together." Rachel smiled at us.  
  
"With out all of you guys being here, we probably would've stayed in our comfortable but tainted relationships." Will added, patting Armmy on the back.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me- I need to talk to Kevin." Rachel exclaimed, looking around.  
  
"I think you might be too late. He's already being comforted." Danielle smiled, signaling towards Tigs who was flirting big time with Rachel's ex- boyfriend, who seemed to be returning the gesture. Tigs looked over and gave the thumbs- up sign.  
  
"Well, when your friend's done, maybe I should have a word with him!" Rachel smirked, glancing at Will.  
  
"Well, folks, our job here is done- back to the states!" I exclaimed, putting my arm around ASIG's shoulders and giving a big grin to the rest of the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all our goodbyes were said- the rest of the cast having walked out of Stage 2, where they had shot an episode sans Rachel and Will the whole day- we were driven to the hotel by Michael.  
  
"So! Tell me the whole story! How'd the plan work? Was the picnic all right?" he questioned us after we were all loaded into the van.  
  
"...but we don't exactly know what was said in that dressing room..." I concluded.  
  
"That's what you think!" Danielle smirked, pulling a tape recorder out of her bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We arrived at the airport 20 minutes before our plane was to take off.  
  
"So! Now we have to buy the tickets back home. Everyone have their money ready?" CalGal questioned us.  
  
"What?" ASIG looked perplexed  
  
"You have money for the return flight, right ASIG?" Lex looked over at him.  
  
"Damn! I knew I should've listened to my mother!!"  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A special *Where Are They Now?*  
  
Rachel Blakely: Still filming season 4 of "The Lost World" and planning to shoot another 3 seasons (at least!) She is currently engaged to Will Snow.  
  
Will Snow: Filming the rest of season 4 for "The Lost World" and engaged to Rachel Blakely. His divorce was successful, only losing his painting of raptors playing poker.  
  
Antea: After her plan was triumphantly launched, she became a part- time matchmaker and apewoman number 4 on "The Lost World".  
  
Armmy: Became "The Lost World"s part time armorer and Warner Brother's new Tweety Bird.  
  
ASIG: He might still be at the airport for all we know...  
  
CalGal: One of the head writers on TLW.  
  
CAP: Though they quarrel about who should say "I love you" where, CAP is also a head writer on the show.  
  
Danielle: Professionally cuts and edits tapes for TLW's sound department.  
  
Lex: Helps to direct the steamy love scenes on TLW.  
  
Tigs: After dating Rachel's old beau, she moved on to Will's stunt double.... 


End file.
